The following description relates to a flux-tunable qubit device that includes multiple Josephson junctions.
In some quantum computing architectures, qubits are implemented in superconducting circuits. The qubits can be implemented, for example, in circuit devices that include Josephson junctions. Examples include transmon qubits, flux qubits and fluxonium qubits.